


ii. dorian

by memai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't battle dragons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memai/pseuds/memai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes a terror from the sky to realize what you've (almost) lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii. dorian

Cassim Trevelyan never left his side. The dragon had caught them all by surprise, roaring and angry and proud. His sister, Carra, and the rest did their best to down the beast, but the cost was too grand for Cassim.

From the battle, he saw Dorian fall, weak and bleeding, he had been hurt badly. He carried him back to camp, hauled him on horseback, and cried the whole way through, rushing ahead of the group to safety. Carra berated him for it, but Cassim didn’t care. This whole endeavour was too much, they should’ve never left home, should’ve never left Ostwick. Who cares if his sister was The Herald or The Inquisitor or whatever?

The healers did their best, bandaging Dorian up, and begging Cassim that he needed rest and to just please leave. He couldn’t leave. How could he? He reached a hand out and brushed Dorian’s hair back, trying in whatever futile attempt to neaten it. Begging quietly to let him live, to pull through. He whispered ‘I love you’ and ‘Wake up’ over and over, pleading to get better, “Dorian, please…”

By whatever grace of the Maker, Dorian stirred, weak still but one eye opened at least, “Ah, there you are,” a laugh, then a wince, as he pulled at his wounds when he stretched, “Oh, that must’ve been quite the fall.” He blinked his eyes awake and stared at the ceiling-- wooden and gnarled, Dorian was convinced it’d drop on him any second.

“Amatus?” He called to Cassim again, who simply stared at him, holding Dorian’s hands tightly, eyes wet and brows furrowed with worry, “I’ll be alright.”

Cassim wouldn’t hear it. He was often told his stubbornness would be the death of him, but he doesn’t care. He almost lost Dorian, was so sure of it, he almost had didn’t know what to do or say now that he was beginning to recover. He remembered feeling that scared, when the Conclave exploded, when Carra’s hand began to glow. He swore nothing that bad could ever happen again, and then it did.

“It’s quite alright,” Dorian tried to sit up, but the stiffness in his joints and the aches in his muscle were entirely too much to bear. Giving up, he slid back under the itchy sheets, “I… Are you alright?”

Cassim only managed a shake of his head, forlorn and sad. He looked at Dorian as though he were a treasure lost then found again, it was so difficult to think that he almost slipped away from his grasp, “They told me you would’ve died,” his voice was quiet, hushed. As though he was scared to speak up.

“I didn’t,” Dorian reassured with a smile, “I’m here now.”

Cassim didn’t leave, not until morning. Whispering sweet nothings to Dorian, never wanting to spend another moment apart.

“We have a long journey ahead of us, Amatus,” two weeks later, it was as though nothing had happened, as though that dragon hadn’t swooped down from the heavens and terrorized them all, “Have we everything?”  
  
Cassim, not wanting to waste the opportunity, held onto Dorian’s hand, fingers lacing, and smiled, “I do now.”


End file.
